beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Demure
is a recurring character in the Metal Saga, first appearing in Beyblade: Metal Masters. He was a member of The African Team, Team Wild Fang along with Kyoya, Nile and the Masked Bull during the Big Bang Bladers World Championship. Even after the tournament disbanded, he remains close friends with his former teammates, battling with his Beyblade; Counter Scorpio 145D. Physical Appearance Demure is of African decent and he has dark skin, brown eyes and curly black hair styled in an afro. Demure wears a long tribal red coat that reveals some skin at the neck area. Also, he wears a black band on his neck and a long, circular earrings. He also wears a gold head band as well as a scarf with blue and golden color on its ends. Personality Demure is a not-so-confident person, but he has a lot of spirit and is very loyal and helpful. He is like a living version of Madoka's computer with extraordinary eye sight, able to use kinetic vision. This makes him a very intellectual blader that makes him a value to his team, which boosts his self-confidence as he feels he belongs. Beyblade: Metal Masters Demure first debuts taking part in the Yellow Group Battle royal to qualify for the African representational team for Big Bang Bladers. Demure fails to win the match as Marcus cheats and defeats him. Later on he helps Kyoya and Nile take back their spots in the African Team using his keen eye vision to find Marcus and reveal his beys weakness'. Afterwards, Kyoya decides to make Demure the third member of the African Team. Demure did not battle against Team Chandora though it was Team Wild Fang's first round in the tournament, due to Nile and Kyoya's consecutive victory. During Team Wild Fang's match against Team Gan Gan Galaxy Nile defeated Masamune allowing Team Wild Fang the lead.Then the match between Gingka and Kyoya ends in a tie. Next Demure would team up with the Masked Bull aka Benkei to face Tsubasa Otori and Yu Tendo. Demure and Benkei had the advantage until Tsubasa lost control and caused all of them to spin out except him. Demure would next appear to help stop the launch of Hades City and would team up with Nile and Benkei to defeat Ian Garcia and several HD Beybladers. Beyblade: Metal Fury TBA Beyblade Counter Scorpio 145D: Demure's beyblade in both manga and anime. Beybattles Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters Nile and Demure.png Demure and Nile.png Nile and Demure .png Demure.png Trivia *Demure may be the weakest of Team Wild Fang, but has an advantage against others because he can analyze a Bey by looking at it. *According to Demure, his exceptionally excellent eyesight stems from him being born in the plains. *In the Beyblade Official Handbook of Metal Masters, Demure's name is misspelled to Damoure. *In Japanese, his name is spell Damle instead of Demure. *In some regions of the world his name is spelled Damur. fr:Damure de:Demure Category:Metal Masters Character Category:Beyblade: Metal Fury Characters Category:Team Wild Fang Category:Supporting Characters